dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NSMWu/Top 10 largest Theropods - new list
1. Tyrannosaurus rex: This guy wasn't the longest Theropod, but it was one of the most massive, if not the most massive. The largest specimen, Sue, measures 12.3 m long. Its weight was estimated between 8 and 9 t. There are evidences for larger specimens, but they're undescribed and very fragmentary, so the largest specimen is still Sue. 2. Giganotosaurus carolinii: Longer and taller but slimmer than T.rex, it was one of the largest Theropod. Unlike T.rex, however, it's know from only 2 specimens: a partial skeleton (around 50 % complete) and a partial piece of mandible. We also found some teeth in the 1980s. While the first Giganotosaurus specimen was only slighty longer and taller than Sue - and by far lighter - being 12,4 m long, the second one was measured to be 2,2-6,5 percent larger. This would put the largest specimen in the 13 m and 8 t range. More precise estimates are silly, as the largest Giganotosaurus specimen in very fragmentary. This animal spotted a large skull, one of the largest between Theropods, being 1.6 m long or more. 3. Mapusaurus rosae: It was a close relative of Giganotosaurus, but it lived a few milions of years later. While often thought to be 10 m and 3 t, those specimens are actually not fully grown ones, and the Mapusaurus' describers stated that Mapusaurus was at least 12.2 m long. We've found larger remains, including a pubis shaft, wich 10 % larger than the corresponding part in Giganotosaurus' holotype. However, it's very fragmentary, so precise estimates are useless again. This specimen was comparable to the largest Giganotosaurus to me, so 12-13 m and 6-8 t. 4. Carcharodontosaurus saharicus: I'm sure this guy is well know. We don't know much about its proportions; if it was proportionated like Acrocanthosaurus, it was a huge, 14 m long behemot. However, that build is unlikely, and I think that it was proportionated like Giganotosaurus. This would put this animal in the 12-13 m, 6-8 t range, just like the other giant Carcharodontosaurids. It also spotted an impressive skull, wich was around to 1,6 m long. 5. Spinosaurus aegyptiacus: The ex-king. Often thought to be the largest Theropod, something changed in the last months. Ibrahim et. al described new Spinosaurus remains. Those remains shown us that Spinosaurus had a not wide chest, so it wasn't heavier than T.rex, but likely lighter, at 6-7 t. However, it still holds the record of the longest Theropod, at 12-15 m long. 6. Tyrannotitan chubuitensis: This guy was a close relative of both Giganotosaurus and Mapusaurus, and it lived in the same place a few milions years before than Giganotosaurus and Mapusaurus. This Carcharodontosaurid was very bulky, and it had very small arms, making it very Tyrannosaurid-like. We haven't got many informations about Tyrannotitan, as its scientifical paper is brief. We have got much more good remains of this guy than the other south american Carcharodontosaurids. Those remains suggest a very big animal, maybe around to 11-12 m long, with a weight in the same ballpark as the smallest Giganotosaurus, so between 6 and 7 t. 7. Acrocanthosaurus atokensis: This north american guy was likely the apex predator of its habitat. It was a Carcharodontosaurid, too, but it lived a lot of milions of years before than the other Carcharodontosaurids in this list. That animale had an impressive muscolar ridge on its back. Remains suggest an 11-11,5 m long, 5-6 t animal. 8. Deinocheirus mirificus: This strange animal was an unsolved puzzle until we found some good remains, wich proved us that this animal had a hump on its back, and that it was bulkier than we though. It also had a spubill-like skull. New remains shown us that this animal could reach 11 m long. The weight of the largest new specimens is estimated at 6 t. 9. Oxalaia quilombensis: This newly discovered spinosaur lived in Brazil at the same time of Giganotosaurus. We've got only fragmentary remans of this animal, but the suggest us that Oxalaia was a very close relative of Spinosaurus. Its skull was estimated at 1.35 m long. The overall animal's size is pretty problematic. In the description, there is a 12-14 m figure. However, the upper end is pretty liberal, and Holtz suggested in 2012 a more reasonable figure of 11 m, so I think that this animal was in the 11-12 m range. The weight was estimated at 5-7 t, but again the upper end might be too liberal. 10. Suchomimus tenerensis: This guy is often forgotten, but it was pretty big as well. Often thought to be just a Baryonyx species, it lived in Africa a few milions of years before than its relative Spinosaurus. Discovered by Paul Sereno in a desert called Tenerè, this guy is estimated to be 11-12 m long, so it was comparable to Oxalaia quilombensis. Its weight had to be also similar, wich estimated at 4-5 t. Category:Blog posts